An Evening Rendezvous
by slaymaster
Summary: "She stood in front of him clad in little more than her skimpy navy robe, her dark eyes staring into his own as she took a tentative step towards him"


Relationships: Richard Castle x Kate Beckett

Characters: Richard Castle, Kate Beckett, Martha Rodgers (by mention only)

Spoilers: Minor spoilers for 6x01, Valkyrie

Genre: smut, romance, character-driven

Word-count: 2500

Summary: "She stood in front of him clad in little more than her skimpy navy robe, her dark eyes staring into his own as she took a tentative step towards him"

Rick closed his eyes, gripped the edge of the lounger that sat on the balcony and counted to ten. On two he remembered her laughing face. Five — her long, bare, toned legs. On eight, the silk robe that clung to her skin, ending several inches above her knees. Her luscious looks were etched onto his retinas. She presented him with such temptation — walking around his home and making his space her own — it was much more than he could handle. Even though it was exactly what he had asked her to do and wanted her to do. He would see her in the mornings, all mussed up and unraveled, the way that he liked her best. He'd see her before he went to bed. The sensuous scent of Kate would be absorbed into every inch of his living space. Somehow, Rick wasn't sure that he would survive living with his fiancée.

"Rick?"

Her voice in front of him was tentative, testing her fingers on his infinitely tempting. He swallowed a groan. The mischievous note in her voice was gliding like velvet over his skin.

Drawing another bracing breath, he opened his eyes. She stood in front of him clad in little more than her skimpy navy robe, her dark eyes staring into his own as she took a tentative step towards him. He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed the palm. The scent of her tickled his nostrils. He leaned into her and clasped her face with his hands. Before he could think better of it, he touched his mouth to hers. The barest of contacts was enough to spread a wildfire of need inside him. With a groan that was torn out of him, he pulled her close and devoured the lushness of her mouth.

Her fingers dug into his arms. She mewled against his mouth, a sound made deep in her throat that slithered over his skin. He half dragged her into his lap, his hands spanning her thin waist, seeking and searching the curve of her breasts.

He closed his hands over her covered breasts, felt the tightened nipples grazing his palms. He rubbed his palms up and down and her mouth opened on a soft moan.

Her hands against his chest, she glared at him, longing for more than a simple conversation. Every inch of her was taut, like a tightly wound spring. He moved his hand up from her waist to her nape and dug his fingers into her hair, held her tight.

His grip didn't hurt her. He knew that, but he needed to have hold over her, a deceptive illusion of control over her and her emotions. He was able to feel the fullness of her breasts against his chest and she moaned lightly, moving one leg so their thighs met.

As if she needed to feel his skin, Kate moved her hands under the bottom of his shirt, stroking his stomach. He pulled away enough so that she was able to push it up and over his head, liking the way that her eyes reacted as she began to explore his chest. She scraped the back of her finger over his nipple and Castle hissed in response. When he pulled her closer to kiss her, he could feel the rigid tips of her breast, separated only from his bare skin by her silky robe.

Castle was unable to resist, reaching for her stomach and trailing his fingertips over her robe, hearing her body react with pleasure. She arched her back to her touch, telling him that she wanted more and he took pure, visceral pleasure in the sensation. He wanted to take her right there because she was his and she wanted him. He slipped his hands under the flimsy satin of her robe, her skin, silky soft and warm to the tough felt like velvet on his hands. Her breathing was harsh, her soft gasps and groans goaded him on. She tugged at her robe and it fell open, revealing her lacy bra and panties.

He loved the sight of her breasts, high and round; her skin creamy smooth. The bra did nothing to conceal her tight nipples, the sight leaving him helpless to her body. He took his mouth to her chest, tasting her with his tongue through the fabric. Her body jerked and she ran her hands through his hair, pressing his head harder to her breast. Rick could hear her breath fastening and he knew that she loved every bit of this.

He loved it just as much as she did.

He lowered one of her bra-straps, her breast falling and he took it in his hand. He licked and kissed her body, sucking deep until she squirmed with pleasure on his lap. Her squirming caused a deep reaction in his body, his cock rock-hard beneath her sexy butt and he knew that she was aware, sliding up and down on him.

His lips were hard against her, grinding into her with savage need, forcing her to open up to him. With a moan that never left her throat, she gripped his shoulders, opening her mouth. He thrust his tongue into her mouth with fast, ardent strokes that sent arrows of need shooting through her body. Molten desire pooled between her legs and she tried, in vain, to squeeze them closer, but his thigh was lodged between hers and, God, he was so deliciously hard. She rubbed against his rock-hard muscles, groaning, whimpering.

She wanted, needed him, so much and she was going to let him fill her inside out, fill every inch of her with him, with his scent, with his touch, until the regrets within her were gone.

Rick had never felt such an all-consuming desire as he did for Kate. His need for her prickled along his skin, his erection becoming an instrument of self-torture. He plunged his tongue into her mouth with all the finesse of an impatient teenager. He licked the inseam, nipping at her sensitive flesh.

There was no tentativeness in her, the bold strokes of her tongue against his own had him thrusting his hips into her wildly. She tasted like sunshine and cherries and the decadent promise of wild, kinky sex. A hint of lily of the valley clung to her skin, filling his nostrils.

A loud whimper emanated from her when he sucked on her tongue, her hands crawling up his nape into his hair. When she tugged on his lower lip between her teeth, he shuddered violently, jerking his lower body into hers. The groove of her legs cradled his erection perfectly as she rubbed herself against him, heat gathering low at the base of his back, balling into unbearable need in his shaft.

Every inch of his body was coiled tight, anticipating the pleasure, remembering how tight and wet and good she had felt around him the last time they had sex; how good she felt each and every time. She shifted her robe, wanting him to make her writhe with pleasure, begging for release.

"I want you inside me now, Castle, please…" She said, her words wavering as a sensuous whisper. He wanted that too; wanted to savour every inch of her, to linger over her body and for all of her to be revealed.

He grazed his hand against her black underwear and, rather than pulling away, she pushed against his hand, demanding he touch her more. He obliged, tugging the elastic away. She whimpered, running her nails lightly along his back. He slipped a finger between the warm folds of her sex, almost groaning at how ready she was.

"Oh God," She cried, her eyes flying open to meet his. "Please, don't stop."

He helped her push her underwear all the way down and, with her sitting naked on his lap, he couldn't help but pause and drink in the image of her. She was perfect from head to toe and, while he didn't know where to start, he knew that he didn't want it to end.

He pulled away, taking in the image of her. "Shhh…" he whispered near her ear, knowing that she was extra-sensitive to any touch there. "I just want to look at you,"

She could feel his gaze on her, daring her to raise her head and meet his gaze. She could feel his hardened breathing, the oxygen around her seemingly illlusive. She could feel his arousal in the way her body reacted to her presence, the way she fed off the desire she emanated, even if it wasn't visible or audible. Her heart hammered and her legs shook, her body trembling with almost feverish chill. She was glad she had sat on the lounger or she would have fallen to the floor in a puddle of longing for him. He didn't interrupt her and she let her leg collapse to the side, opening her thigh to her hand. Her breathing quickened, the scent of arousal filling the air on the balcony. He didn't make a sound, afraid to interrupt her.

Her boldness had a shelf life of a few minutes, her braveness running out. Sitting in front of her, even with her robe covering her aching flesh, she felt an erotic thrill begin in her lower belly. This burning desire morphed into a battle of wills. He was calling her bluff without words, daring her to continue, and she was damned if she'd give in. She wanted his hands on her body, his fingers on her aching flesh, and she would settle for nothing less.

His gaze glittered dark with fire and longing, he loomed over her, colour filling his cheeks. The desire uncoiled in his gaze and it was enough to scare her back into her shell, where it was safe and where she was free of risk.

He reached down to the front of his jeans, undoing the put-on and the zip, wanting to be naked as soon as possible, wanting be with her. He rolled her across so he was on top, kissing her slowly and deeply as if he wanted to memorise her mouth, assuming he hadn't done so already. He was in control, determined to make it all about her. He slipped a finger inside her, moving his thumb to her clot, caressing slowly as her breaths hardened and she gasped as he slid another finger in as he continued to stroke her.

She quivered as the sweet relief of orgasm came over her and she cried out, letting her body shake as she fell into the lounge.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered.

"So are you," she said breathlessly in complete honesty as she smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I want you now, Castle."

Kate arched her hips towards Rick, silently begging him to continue, his hardened cock probing into her. He pushed his lips to hers and kissed her deeply, pushing into her with each stroke of his tongue, filling her until he was buried deep within. She loved the feeling he gave her; he made her feel as if she had finally been made whole. She never wanted to go back to feeling empty again. Castle was exactly where she was meant to be.

She matched his rhythms; giving when he took and taking when he pulled back. Every sense of her was urging her to thrust and writhe with the pleasure he was giving. Nothing else was real except the feeling that was so right. Her perfect guy on the perfect night and, suddenly, the perfect moment where she lost control, crying out in delight as the climax pounded through her, taking over her body which rung with pleasure. He too had reached orgasm, wrapping his arms around her body. She was thankful; she longed to stay close to him.

As they lay, nestled together on the balcony, basking in the afterglow, Kate couldn't believe the way her life had panned out. When she had stumbled into a book signing in her teens, Kate had thought that Richard Castle was the sexiest guy she had ever met. When she had pulled him into the interrogation room six years earlier she had still felt the sae way. Lying on the balcony with him, her fiancé, she felt the same as she always had; Richard Castle was unbelievably sexy and she was a lucky, lucky lady.

He pressed wet kisses down to her neck — just as the lights flooded the balcony, drowning them in bright light.

With a gasp, Kate slid off his lap, frantically trying to close her robe. Her lips were swollen and pink, her hair all messed up. Their gazes met in silence for a moment, before both of them burst out laughing.

"I'm guessing Martha is home." She said, her smile still in place.

Her taste still lingering on his mouth, he nodded. "Sorry".

"No, it's fine," A teasing glint appeared in her eyes and she stood, walking towards the bedroom.

He made a quick lunge to catch her, but she was too fast this time. With lithe grace she moved to the other side of the lounger. Her robe half dangled around her elbows, giving him a perfect view of her lingerie-clad body.

Holding his stomach tight, he sucked in a sharp breath. His fiancee was hot. There was no other word for it. Her underwear showcased the swell of her high breasts, the dip of her dainty waist, the slight flare of her hips and long legs that went on forever. The memory of how she had wrapped them around him while he had thrust into her, her tight heat clenching him.

He couldn't help but wonder how he had almost let her get away from him.


End file.
